


Ascent

by Alona



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [3]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona
Summary: The captain of theWraithreceives a visitor on her own terms.





	Ascent

“Permission to come aboard?”

“Hm. I don’t know about that.”

“Inej.”

She flashed a smile down at him, wisps of hair blowing around her face as she leaned over the side her ship. The smile faded a little, and Kaz could tell her eyes were fixed on his gloves. He stripped them off and stuffed them in his pocket.

Inej nodded.

The rope ladder was prickly and rough under his palms. He had been preparing himself, so when he reached the top he did not hesitate holding his bare hand out to Inej. With a grin she hauled him aboard.


End file.
